


The Wolf Twins

by LeAh7702



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Submit Your Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAh7702/pseuds/LeAh7702
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bella Uley are twins from La Push and the first in the pack to phase. As the pack continues to grow and legends unfold they join forces with an old enemy to fight off a higher evil and protect the tribe. But how far will Bella go to save her pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phasing

Ugh! Brothers are stupid idiots! Me and Sammy-Boy just got into another one our sibling rivalry spits over the T.V remote, that's what the 4th one in the past 3 hours? It wasn't always like this we used to get along but we've both just gone through a really stressful growth spurt, sorta weird since WE'RE 17 YEARS OLD!

"Sam nobody wants to watch The Avengers it sucks ass!" I shout.

Faintly in the background I can hear our father, shout "LAUNGUAGE!". Sam laughs at that and it makes my anger surge even more, I start shaking, tremors going up and down my spine. Sam notices how angry I am and he starts shaking as well. All I see is red.

Suddenly a growl ripples through the room and father appears at the door, he takes one look and just says," Outside, now!" The authority in his tone is enough for us and we make a break for the back door, reaching it at the same time. We both growl at each other. Why are we growling? We push and shove each other until we are finally outside. I feel like I'm about to explode.

And that's exactly what I do, and as it seems, so does Sam but we don't go up in flames but more fur! Fur? What on earth? What the hell is actually going on? Again I look at Sam and he's not there, in his place is a huge, black wolf, the size of a horse. I turn my head to the back thinking I will see father but nope I see the top of a wolves ass, a white wolf.

Well fuck I think to myself.

Then I see images of a gorgeous white wolf which looks like the one whose ass I just saw.

Oh my jesus Christ! Am I a fucking wolf? Shit this is fucking awesome! Fuck that wasn't me that said that who was it? I try turning again to find dad and he's sitting on the deck chair smiling proudly at me and the Sam-wolf thing. I try to ask him what's going on but it just comes out as a retarded bark sort of thing.

"Think of what it's like to be human." He says calmly. I just think to myself change back then I'm standing there naked in front of my father and a wolf that's apparently my brother.

Great! Just. Fucking. Great. What's next my whole love life gets taken away from me? If so I'd like a bit of notice please!

"You're fucking shitting me right? Right? Oh my god! The legends…. Protectors… the cold ones...wait." I was mumbling but I didn't really care! I just turned into a wolf for fucks sake, give me a minute.

"The family in Forks me and Sam walked into last week, the polite ones, urgh what was there name? The Collin's, The Clement's… Oh, oh the Cullen's. That's the cold ones right? The ones Great Great Grandpa Mason made the treaty with, the one where they ain't allowed to bite a human or come on our ground? That was a dumb move, should've just killed them there and then would've been much faster. Huh didn't think turning into a giant wolf would be this complicated." I turn and see Sam was still a wolf. "Sam turn back to an actual person please?" I said but it felt like I was lying something on top of him, more telling him than asking him. There was a word floating in my head, I just couldn't grasp it.

"Got all that right Bells but how did you make Sam phase back?" Father asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm the Alpha!" I say, finally remembering the word. He looks shocked, to say the least, "Well I was one of the two first to phase, if I remember the legend right, Great Great Grandpa Mason was Alpha, and I was first born, so I must be if I can order little Sammy around!" After saying that last one I gave Sam a wink, he just growls. "So…what now?"

"Well we have got to tell Billy and the other elders that you two finally phased! And-" I cut him off there.

"Wait what'd you mean finally? You knew we were gonna explode into giant furry wolves and didn't bother telling us! If my child were to phase I'd tell them straight away!" there it was again: that red vision anger, "Why didn't you tell us we were gonna have our lives taken away from us? I was planning on getting out of this shit hole of a reservation! College, vacations, living away, starting a business maybe! Now I can't even dream because you didn't tell me and get me used to it! Sam has a scholarship for fucks sake!" Sam growls from beside me, quite frankly I forgot he was standing there, in agreement.

"Isabella Lexi Swan, you will stay on this reservation and you will protect our tribe from the cold ones. If not you are breaking tribal laws and that could possibly lead to you being put in jail! Do you understand?" I nod what else could I possibly do?

"Will there be more. Like us?" Sam asked

"Yes, Paul Lahote, he should phase in the next couple days." Father says.

Paul Lahote is our schools resident douche, jack-ass, fucktard. He's in all my classes at school, even registration. We've hated each other since we were in diapers. And I may have the littlest, tiniest crush on him. At least I'll be in charge of him. To be honest I sorta like the sound of that!

Just then we hear a heart wrenching howl cut through the air, "Looks like he went early." Oh my god are we gonna have to go find him? "Bella, Sam go find him!" For fucks sake!

I jump up to go heading into the forest, and thought about the way my bones felt when I first phased, which felt like years ago, but in reality it was only 30 minutes ago, all bones breaking and shifting into a whole new structure. And with that I was a giant white wolf again.

I started running with a jet black Sam-wolf flanking my left. I noticed some thoughts that ain't mine. Half of them were "What the fucks" and "For fucks sakes" the other half were going over all the legends. There are 3 of us phased and 3 different minds, I guess we share a pack mind, huh, that could help.

Back to finding Paul. It's easy to find him with this super-sonic hearing and sight I can see flecks of grey darting through the trees "Must be him!" I think to myself.

Well no shit Sherlock how many other horse sized wolves have you met? Not many from where I'm standing!

Shut it Sam, and keep an eye on where he's heading in case he gets away from me!

Yes boss

Fuck you!

I start nearing him and his wolf is a gorgeous grey with: 2 black paws, 1 white and the last an odd gold colour. I look down at my feet, or well paws, and see that I have one to on my left paw too. Next I look at Sam's he doesn't he's just plain. Huh I always was the plain one in the family, well that's all gonna change. If we are gonna be protectors then we are gonna be equals.

By now I'm just at Paul's tail and I nip at it. As soon as I laid my teeth on him he whipped around and the second our eyes meet the cables that were linking me to the earth are cut and now the only thing that matters is Paul. What the fuck?!

Paul you need to calm down please, it won't help anyone having you running haywire around the rez, you're a wolf and all the legends are true. We protect the tribe from the cold ones, vampires. Don't think that we didn't bother to warn you, we only found out about half an hour before you phased. We were protesting to be able to tell people who were showing signs of phasing. I am Bella, your Alpha. Sam over there I guess is my Beta, that makes you my Delta.

Shit I'm a wolf?

Sure am. Now follow us.

I lead him back to ours, and tell him to phase but away from us in this weird Alpha command thing. I phase and ran in to grab some clothes, after I grab some clothes for Paul and Sam I go to get changed in my room, but as I go to put my underwear on my bra snaps in half cause my boob have grown at least two sizes bigger and I can't get my butt into my trousers… I guess I'm borrowing some of Sam's clothes then.


	2. Caroline and Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wolves keep phasing... what is there to do?

My butt is too big and so are my boobs! Guess I'll go shopping, yay! Shopping! Maybe I'll get Leah to come with me?

I grab a huge T-shirt of Sam's and a pair of swim shorts. When I get outside I'm shocked to say the least, Sam and Paul are sitting on the decking naked! Definitely never want to see my brother naked again. I throw the clothes at them and run, not before sneaking one last glace at Paul.

Another howl went through the air this one almost exactly like Paul's. Wait howl, again?

"Oh for fucks sake I just got dressed! And now you want me to go run after yet another over-sized puppy? Why thank you Taha Aki! Oh the joys!" I heard to snickers from behind me and turned to glare at my Beta and Delta, only to yet again see them naked. I'm gonna have to get used to this!

As soon as I phased I was in alpha mode, I found the newly phased and did the same thing as we did to Paul, his name was Jared, he was 16 and is still in high-school, Paul knows him apparently.

XXTime LAPSE 3am in the morningXX

Ok our pack has doubled since me and Sam phased this afternoon, 12 O'clock to be precise, I wake up at 5 in the morning to go for a run and get ready for school. I haven't slept for 22 hours, I have phased into a huge-ass-wolf, I watched my brother turn into a wolf, and saw my brother and the guy I hate naked twice, I chased the guy I hate as a wolf, made a weird connection to this guy (still don't know what that's about), and chased another damned wolf, and said wolf decided not to phase back until 2 am and finally when we got back father told me I had to patrol the La Push border for a really sweet smell until 8am in the morning that will be 27 hours without sleep so if another wolf decided to phase tonight, or well morning now I thought to myself, then I am going to flip!

As if the gods hate me, another howl sounded through the air, oh my god did the put the vampire stench into our food? Dumb-ass you can't eat smells oh god this is what happens when you stay up so late! Oh well here I come wolfy number, what is it now, 5?

3rd person POV

Helen and Caroline the MacDonald twins were opposites but best friends, Helen had; short brown hair, odd but beautiful purple eyes that are much more feline than Caroline's wolf like ones, and tanned skin. She loves punk clothing. Although she can be so angry at times, she has a heart of gold; well unless you get on her bad side then she'll knock you shit-less.

Caroline on the other-hand has; long brown hair with lighter and darker streaks, her eyes a few shades lighter than Helen's but still as mysterious, she is also tanned, but that's where the similarities stop. Caroline prefers comfy and casual clothes, her attitude brings sunshine to a room and if somebody annoys her, hell she'll just laugh along too! She is laid back and loves to have a laugh.

Caroline and Helen love each other but fight like cat and dog, they say that all the time but don't know how close they really are to the truth. Their best friends are two boys named Jacob Black and Embry Call; all four are 19 years old. They are always together; if you see one the other three won't be far behind! Both girls really care about justice and about people being treated equally, if a male is allowed to do something then so should a female! Now back to the newly phased…

Caroline's POV

What in the freaking hell? Why do I have paws? Oh my god this is hilarious! Haha did I just turn into a dog? Pfft sheesh least I wasn't a cat, urg hate the creatures. I wonder if I howl will it sound like a real wolf? Oh I'm gonna try! "Ahhhhoooooowww!" oh my god it worked! This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Em and Jake!

Sorry kid ya can't tell anyone!

Who was that?

I'm Bella… Bella, my Alpha goes on to tell me the tribal legends of our tribe then tells me they are true, we are the protectors against the cold ones, and I can't tell anyone, I'm not even allowed near anyone for a while. What am I going to tell Embry? And Jake of course. I'm not even allowed to tell Helen. I let out a soft whimper at the mention of my sister, my twin, my best friend.

Bella takes me back to her house and shows me where I can sleep for the next couple of days, hope I'll at least get the phasing under control sooner rather than later, I already miss my sister.

I fall asleep thinking of what it will be like to be a wolf.

Bella's POV

I show Caroline to the last spare room left in our house, Paul and Jared have the other two, and knock on Sam's door to let him know it's his turn. When I arrive to my own room I open the door and go to my PJ drawer to get changed.

I hear another heart beat closer than one should be and whip around to see Paul sitting on my bed. He just looks at me and says, "We need to talk." But I don't want to talk.

I sit next to him, grab his neck and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. What surprises me most is that he kisses back. When we come up for breath which must have been at least 10 minutes later, he starts kissing my neck and whispers, "I didn't want to talk either."

Then after another heated make-out session, we fall asleep in each other's arms, thinking of what tomorrow brings.

That's when we hear the howl…


	3. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprints, Werewolves, best friends, oh my!

"I bet ya it's another one! I just got comfy! I swear I'm gonna murder those damned Cullen's!" Well I think we all agree with you there Paul. We did just get comfy. Well I got as comfy as I could, as I was lying on top of him.

"I'm with you on that one bud!" I replied to him. He looked at me expectantly. "What did I do now?" Raising my hands in an exasperate gesture.

Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me closer and kiss me lightly on the top of my head, "I'd much rather you call me babe, how's that sound?" WOW he is a terrible flirt!

"We ain't going out yet tiger!" Even saying it made me feel bad, like I was letting him down or something; what the fuck?

A sudden new light shone in his eyes, "Isabella Lexi Uley, will you do me, Paul Sebastian Lahote, the honour of being my girlfriend?" He seemed so genuine, but running on years of knowing (and hating, might I add) he really wants this; who am I to deny him.

I shake my head no then look him in the eye and exclaimed, "Don't be a stupid ass-hole, of course I will!"

Then, somehow we managed to make it outside; after one of the most heated make-out sessions of a life-time. But we kept sneaking glances at each other, and before we knew it we were out on the grass kissing again. His talented tongue dancing with mine; fighting for dominance, he won. We kept that up until we heard a throat being cleared from behind us, oh shit.

We jump up and turn around to face….*insert DUN DUN DUNNNN! Here* my father, Sam, Jared (Who was laughing his ass off), Caroline and another girl. Wait who the fucks that? "What? We were having a moment! This better be important!" I was livid by now.

"Well we thought you might want to meet your knew packmate, this is Cars twin, Helen. And you and Paul cannot date! I forbid it." He did not. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Not a chance.

"WHAT! NO I'VE LIKED HER SINCE WE WERE FIVE! SINCE I CUT OFF HER PONYTAIL AND SHE JUST SAID 'SORRY' LIKE SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG! I JUST GOT HER AND I SURE AS HELL AINT GIVING HER UP YET!" Then he turned to me, "And you're okay right, sorry if I scared you!"

I was about to answer, but father beat me to it, "I have more to tell you guys about being a wolf, there's this thing called imprinting, a wolf does it when it first makes eye contact with its soul mate after it phases. It used to be rare but every wolf in the previous 4 packs have all imprinted, so you all most likely will."

"Wait what's it like to imprint?" I asked, maybe that's the bond, I hope…

"It's like everything that hold you to the earth is switched to her, or in half your cases him, and she's the only thing you see, other than vampires. The Alphas imprint is usually strong and can take care of things on their own, your bond, Bella, with your imprint will most likely be the strongest. Alphas imprints usually are, but yours, yours will most likely be a pack member and that will make it twice as strong. I'm sorry but you's can't date."

By the end of that I was smiling like an idiot, I looked up at Paul and so was he. "What's got you two so happy, you were just told you can't go out yet here you are smiling like you've won the lottery?"

"We imprinted on each other!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me! Tell us!" Sam shouted, he always hate being out of the loop of things.

"We didn't know, plus I just thought it was a pack thing, now if you'll excuse us we have things to do!" I replied.

"Or in other words make-out in private!" Paul though, no need to tell them I'll just Alpha command them not to, mwahahahaha I'm evil!

"Nobody disturb us!" I say in my Alpha tone.

"Yes boss." They all say at the same time, urgggg! I wish they'd stop that!

XXTime Lapse to 3 days laterXX

These past few days have been really quite, but even still I have a bad gut feeling, I don't know if it's good or bad feeling but it's most likely bad, knowing my recent luck. Me and Paul have decided to share a bed to make room for Helen. Father owns a construction company, so hes going to build a huge house with 18 rooms and 12 bathrooms, just for our pack because he believes that this pack is going to be huge compared to all the other ones. Well we did have 6 wolves phase in the space of 24 hours. Leah, Seth and Katie Clearwater look close to phasing; their mother Sue Clearwater is on the council so I'm going to ask to warn them about it all together before, so we don't have to chase them all around the place like we did with Paul, Jared, Caroline and Sam, Jared and Caroline chased Helen. I think they'll understand because of that reason and also Seth is only 16 and Katie: 14. It's only fair although Jared is only 16 he phased before we even knew what hit us. I can't wait for Leah to phase, she's Me, Sam and Paul's age so me and her have been best friends since we were in diapers. I've always thought Leah wasn't straight because whenever I talked about how fit a boy I'd passed in the street was, she just nodded. If she is I really hope she doesn't imprint on a boy, I think that wouldn't be fair on her.

Leah's POV

Okay why isn't Bella answering my calls, I know she's getting them because I just saw her decline one in her backyard; we live next door. I've known I was gay for a while, I have a major crush on Bella, I have for as long as I can remember, but considering that her and Paul fucking Lahote aren't being so private with their relationship, I guess I have no chance. What happened to her and Paul hating each other? I always thought Paul had a bit of a crush on her; I never thought she felt the same though. Now whenever you see them the way they look at each other makes me want to hurl, the amount of love and passion in their eyes. Urg it's disgusting, they could at least stick to a no PDA rule in public.

I usually talk to Katherine about this, she is the only one who knows I'm gay, and it's nice to be able to talk to someone. But she doesn't shut up about Quil Ateara, I swear if I see the boy then he better run!

I decide to go over and see Bella, to see what the crack is. I pull on my grey Nike Blazer Lows on and head out; I walk round instead of jumping the fence like I usually do. When I arrive, a horrific site is before me; Bella and Paul sucking face.

"Are you too done trying to swallow each other?" I ask, scaring the living shit out of them. Paul turns and glares at me; Bella on the other hand looks sympathetically at me. Wait does she know? Oh my god doe's she?

"Leah I'm sorry but you can't be here." What, why is she saying this, I thought she was my friend. "I wouldn't do this is I didn't have to Leah, but really, you have to go!"

"What the fuck do you mean I have to go, I haven't spoken to you in about 5 days I've tried calling you, and don't bother saying you haven't got them; I saw you decline one in your garden. I just want to know why I can't be here, please just tell me and I'll leave. Please!" I was begging now.

She looked remorseful, well at least she still had a bit of respect for me, that'll be gone soon I bet. "I can't tell you, I'm not allowed." WHAT!

"What are you pregnant? Did he tell you not to say anything?" I said jerking my head in Paul's general direction. "What happened to the rebellious 'nobody can tell me what to do Bella'? Are you still in there? Have you started a gang? If so I don't want my brother or sister anywhere near you!" I started shouting, and Paul pulled Bella into his side, what's he trying to do protect her? Did he even notice the muscle on the girl? Because I certainly did.

"Leave!" Paul shouted then growled at me, he fucking growled. It was a real animalistic growl, like a proper 'GRRRRR!' sorta growl. I spun round on my heals and left.

Not before hearing a howl coming from the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellas POV

Okay this howl better not be another newly phased saying 'oh my god I have paws' or I will turn murderous. Me and Paul just had very traumatic experience with who I guess is now my ex-best friend, guess I won't get that shopping trip after all.

We both phased and were pleased to hear it wasn't another wolf, it was just vampires. WAIT, VAMPIRES! 'Sam what do they want? Why are you talking to them? Don't talk! No Sam stop! Sam! Jesus do I have to alpha command you or something?!'

'Bells, he's in human form he can't hear you.'

'Oh yeah haha sorry Paul.'

'Stop apologising.'

'Whatever, stay phased, I'm Alpha they'll want to talk to me.'

'Okay be safe.'

And with that I was off all fours and putting my clothes back on. I walked into the clearing where Sam was talking to the vamps. "Sam, what'd d'they want?" He looked at me and was about to talk, when a tiny male with blonde hair and dressed in green spoke, "We can hear you know?"

"Well I was talking to my Beta, ya lil leprechaun." I replied okay I still don't know why we are talking and not fighting, actually I think it might be because there's about 26 of them and 3 of us.

Another one, a female with bright blue hair spoke in a girlier tone than imagined, "that would make you Alpha and females can't be Alphas!"

"You just watch me! Now what are you doing on our land?" I started, "Only Cullen's are allowed anywhere near here, others we have permission to kill, so friend or foe?"

The leprechaun thought best to say, "We're friends with said Cullen's, one of our members back at our house in Forks is a direct descendant of Alice Cullen, she is her great neice, her name is Bree Tanner."

"Okay, Okay we didn't ask for any back-story's, but how many of you are there exactly?" Sam asked, I guess he sensed my irritation.

"Last time I counted there was 128 but another coven joined us of about 13 so about 141." The lep said.

"141! YOUR GONNA MAKE THE PACK 4 TIMES AS BIG AS THE LARGEST THERES BEEN BEFORE!" 141 THAT'S MENTAL! We need to get rid of them. "How long are you staying and what is your diet?" I asked sternly, I could've told what their diet was from their eyes but each individual had a totally different pair; 1 I think I could see a clock ticking and in another the irises were shaped as hearts and tinted pink.

"We drink animal blood, like the Cullen's, and we plan to stay as long as possible! If that's alright with the Cullen's we live next door in the 12 story mansion you see!"

"You being here is making innocent kids turn into oversized wolves, I hope you know that." And with that I left with a whip of my hair.

When we phased back wolf we heard Paul mentally talking to two other wolves, newbies I guess. I search their memories for their names… oh no… their too young… Leah's gonna hate me!

Little Katherine and Seth Clearwater have phased I at least thought they had time, time to grow up, have a life before being dragged into this cursed life with the rest of us. Damn the stupid Cullen's and damn that new coven! What were they thinking bringing 141 vampires anywhere near where werewolves, their natural enemy sprout fur whenever their near! Urg I hate them!

Katie, Seth sorry I can't be here I have to run, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I'll probably see you when I get back and with that I left and ran just me running, my thoughts ran nto each other and I didn't even try to sort them out, I just ran.

Just keep running, running, running. Just keep running. Don't stop. Can't stop. Run! That's all I could make out of my jumbled thoughts but running was my favourite thing to do even before my life was practically dedicated to running; running and chasing; running and chasing vampires. No children should have that fate so young. I don't even think the rest of us should have it. But as Alpha I am going to go to the new university starting in Forks next year and get a good paying job with short hours, I'll take most the youngsters shifts. Nobody can tell me otherwise.

I realised I had run all the way to the Canadian border in the space of twenty minutes, wow, I head back at a slightly faster run, trying to take my mind off things, and the main reason: to showoff to Paul that I'm faster, he still doesn't believe me!

When I get home Paul is sitting on the porch steps waiting with a worried look on his face, "Baby? What's wrong? Is it the pups?"

He shook his head at everyone, "N-no i-i-i-"

"Spit it out then!"

"I-it's Leah, she saw them go into th-he woods, so she followed them, an-and she got too close to Seth a-a-and Bell its r-real bad." I was full out sobbing now.

Once I calmed down a little I looked up and asked, "Where is she, I need to see her!"

"Bell, she's in a co-coma, they d-don't know when she's gonna wake u-up!" he told me, "Bu-but she's at Forks hospital, Seth and Katie haven't left there yet, me and Jared are going to take over their shifts, Seth, the poor boy is traumatised, he hates himself for it."

"Come on we're running there!" I dragged him to the woods and pushed him in the opposite direction so he could phase, I don't think I can do this on my own, I need him with me.

When we arrived I asked the receptionist where she was, she accompanied us to the room but told us to enter quietly. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Leah was lying in a hospital bed tubes hanging in every direction, criss-crossing over each other, some connected to each other, then ending attached to Leah's arms, legs, head, chest, everywhere. A sob ripped through me when I saw the 4 crimson claw marks down her chest.

"It's my fault Paul I should have told her, I should have told all of them before we asked this wouldn't have happened. I wish she'd phased first, I don't wish this curse on anyone, but she at least wouldn't have had to lose her brother and sister." Just then the door opened and Seth and Katie came in. I rushed over to them, "I'm so sorry guys!" I hugged them a bit too tight, oh well. Seth and Katie; I've known them their whole lives, when they were little they used to drive me and Leah mad with all their pranks and practical jokes.

"Thanks Bea, but I was wondering, how long will it be before she phases, I hate seeing her like this!" Katie asked, her and Leah have always been close.

"I don't know Katie, most phase with somebody else like me and Sam, Paul and Jared, Caroline and Helen and you and Seth, so I have a feeling that when somebody else phases then so will she. I think Jacob Black and Embry Call are going to phase together so that leaves Quil Ateara, Alexis Links and Krista Short, that's the only people left. We should be getting going guys, did you tell your mother about your phase?" I asked.

"No we didn't think we were allowed, but should we?"

"No we will stop into the council building on our way home, you two stay with Lee." I stated softly "We will get your shifts covered, don't worry."

XXTime Lapse 2 weeks later!XX

These past few weeks have been hell. About 8 other kids look close to phasing so we each have one to follow around when we ain't at school or patrolling. The 8 kids are Jacob Black, Embry Call, Alexis Links, Krista Short, Collin and Brady Lightwood, Buster Uley (Me and Sam's cousin) and Riley Cooper.

Since Quil's signs have dramatically stopped, I believe that my theory that Quil and Leah are going to phase together is true, Leah's still in a coma, although she woke up her wounds were still too severe the doctors put her into a medically induced coma, they are waking her up next week.

Me and Paul have been practically inseparable lately; we have patrols together, we have to follow around Collin and Brady and since they are twins they are together most the time, and we are still in school so all our classes are together. We still haven't said the 'L' word yet, I still think it's too soon.

It is currently 12 in the afternoon and we are standing in the site of the huge house father is building in the middle of the woods. Since father owns one of the biggest construction companies in the state he already has it 3 quarters finished, if he keeps going at this rate we will all be in and settled before school ends for summer, which is 2 weeks, 3 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes and 15 seconds. Yes I am counting.

It has been decided that Paul and I will share a room because when everyone else phases, adding on Quil and Leah then we won't have any space for if a lone wolf decides to phase, I think we will put a couple sets of bunk beds in the spare room just in case.

Just as I was about to leave my phone starts playing 'Riptide' by Vance Joy, I answer it and it's a really frantic Seth shouting into the phone

"Bea come! Quick it's Leah, she's waking up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

We rushed to the hospital to apologise to Leah, she deserves at least that after what I've done, dragging Paul behind me.

Leah's POV (2 hours before)

I wake up to a numb dull pain in my chest, but I'm not where I was the last time I woke up, I look around. The woods? Huh how'd I get here?

"Leah you must listen and listen closely, do you understand?" I nod my head to the strange voice, can they even see me?

"You are going to become a protector of your tribe and you must keep it secret, tell nobody. Your brother and sister are already apart of the pack lead by the first female to ever phase in history Isabella Lexi Uley, she is a great warrior and is the lead in dozens of legends, she is also the first in the Pack to imprint, which is very rare considering she was born Alpha, Alphas are usually the last to imprint. But Leah I ask you one thing, you have to warn the others, the pack will be 3 times the size they suspect the pack will consist of around 60 wolves and they must be prepared, you must prepare them Leah, you and only you can warn the pack of this shocking news! Good luck, I will guide you through this."

And with that I woke up. What the actual hell?

Bella's POV

We reached the hospital in 2 minutes flat, new record, I asked and we are allowed to tell Leah. But we can't do it in the hospital, CCTV and all. We've been here so many times we just shout 'Hey Martha' when we go past the reception. We arrive outside Leah's door and open it. Leah is sitting looking around the room. "Leah!"

Finally she spots me and starts to smile, I smile back, but then she spots Paul and that smile turns to a look of disgust. "What's he doing here?" she sneered.

"I asked him to come with me." Why is she being so mean to my Paul? "Leah when are you getting out?"

"3 O'clock today so in a couple hours, why'd you want to know?" ouch.

I decide to just outright tell her, "Wehavesomethingrellyimportanttotellyoubutwecan'ttellyouhere!" I said, all in one breath; I don't even think she heard me. What the hell she didn't even go off on me she just nodded her head after a look of recognition crossed her face, wait but she said she didn't remember anything from the accident? Did she lie? Has she remembered something?

"We shall meet you back here at 3 to pick you up Leah, then drags me out the door.

I pull back and shout to Leah, "Oh, and good morning sunshine!" I add, it's been our thing since we were little, we used to shout it to each other from our bedroom windows since they are right across from each other. I hope she takes this as an apology, and by the way her face brightened up I can tell she did!


	6. Chapter 6

Niall's POV

As we walk back to the house- or, well mansion- I go over the conversation we just had with the puppies. She called me a leprechaun for crying out loud, well everyone else does but the over grown house dog doesn't have that right.

Libby, my blue haired mate, irritated the pup by saying that females can't lead, well we all thought that females couldn't shift at all but apparently we were wrong. A few of our newest coven members said that they had a theory that the legends they researched when they were human were coming true, ones where females are just as, well how'd you put it, wolf-y as males and the first ever female phaser will lead the pack to a great future by bringing two enemies together. The group that believe this is the 3 that came just before the 13 that were mentioned earlier, their names being Zozo and Jen (A mated pair) and Zozo's biological sister Lilly.

Jen's PoV

Me, my mate Zozo and her sister Lilly were all hanging out in the games room when I hear a loud howl coming from outside, then following that howl came what sounded like 8 dogs barking.

I look out the games room window to see a silver wolf and pure white one, each with a golden paw running side by side. There was also a black wolf flanking the white one, a slender grey on behind him, this one looking more like a female than a male (Yeah I really couldn't be bothered writing Leah phasing so she has now officially phased!). There was also a sandy coloured one, a brown and white patchy coloured one and a tan one with black, white and brown fur then finally a brown one with white paws. Then walking behind them all was a human male and one of the wolves but in human form walking behind them. The legends I have been researching are obviously true because the Alpha is obviously a female and it looks like the pack follow her and respect her.

Apparently Niall's meeting didn't go so well last week because he came back and said that the Alpha got pissed at Libby- doesn't surprise me Libby's a bitch- and stormed off after they told her that the coven we have created has so many members. She growled out something about innocent kids, is it really true that we vampires cause the change or is it upcoming dangers? I intend to find out.

Leah's PoV

After Bella explained why she couldn't talk to me I understood, it was the council's fault she tried to tell us but the councils gag order prevented her from doing it, I phased a few days after, me and my mother got into an argument about exactly that topic. Mum's kitchen is still getting fixed; I sort of wrecked the place…

Bella is an excellent leader like the dude in my head said she was, she doesn't take any bullshit from the pack, and still managing to get everything done.

We –the pack and me- went on a joy run yesterday and I had some creepy feeling somebody was watching us. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a howl in the distance, my guess 3rd beach. That howl is then followed by a few others. I jump off my bed and head to the woods outside my house to phase, when I see Bells running over to mine with a panicked look on her face, "Bella!" I shout, "What's happened?" she sees me and relaxes slightly.

She frantically runs over grabs me by the hand and runs into the woods, "Lea- Sam, Paul and Jared took the rest of the pack to help collect the extra bricks father needs to make the house bigger and it's just you and me and Jacob and Embry and Quil and Alexis and Krista all just phased and they are all panicking and it just hurts to be phased and it is just so annoying and we need to get to third beach without phasing because if we do phase I'm gonna go nuts. And we need to go like now!" How does this girl have so much breath?

"Right quick lets run through this forest is the fastest way!" I say dragging her behind me. After she is over her shock she runs and is soon in front of me, damn she's fast!

We reach the beach in record time and thankfully enough there is no screaming humans so I guess no one saw them. The second thing I notice is the 5 wolves at the edge of the beach. One a reddish/brown colour, another with chocolate brown fur, the next with grey fur and black spots- this one slimmer than the rest, he looks like he was built for running- the second last one has light and dark brown fur and finally a gorgeous dark red wolf stand tall and proud near the back, I lock eyes with her and everything changes, Seth, Katherine, mum, the pack they are all moved to second place, this wolf is the only thing that matter. I did it, I finally imprinted.

I turn to see Bella doing her happy dance, I look at her quizzically and she quickly switches to Alpha mode, retelling the legends and the over used speech about us being protectors. Once that's settled we tell them to follow us to the pack hut as we've been calling it.

When we get there the tell-tale rumble of Sam's truck announces that the rest of the pack are back.

Bella seems to notice because she turns to glare at the pack getting out, mainly Sam, he looks confused at first then sees the 5 wolves behind us and looks nervous, as do the rest of the pack. Except Paul he just walks up kisses Bella and says he needs a shower, he then proceeds to leave after shouting a good luck to the rest of the pack who take in Bella's pissed face and look like they are about to piss themselves.

They should, this is Bella we are talking about, and she's damn scary when she wants to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine's Diary

Dear diary,

I have seemed to just abandon you after I phased haven't I? Well there's no point in writing the boring stuff that's happened lets skip to the good stuff shall we?

Well, Lea has finally phased, it has had a huge impact on the pack, Bella got her shopping trip she's wanted for as long as I've been phased and Paul gets more attention because Bella isn't always worrying about Leah. They really would make great parents, the way they handle the pack is astonishing!

The only negative thing that has happened was Bella's punishment for us not being there for Jacob, Quil, Embry, Quil, Krista, Quil, Alexis and did I mention Quil? No I don't think so, I'll say it again QUIL! I imprinted on him! Oh and… Leah imprinted too! On a really nice girl called Krista, well okay Krista isn't really nice, per say. But I can read people pretty well and I can tell she has had a troubled past and just needs someone there for her.

There have been other imprints in the pack as well, like Jacob and Helen and Embry and Caroline. Poor Sethy is feeling pretty left out, both his sisters have imprinted and he is the only Clearwater left.

Sam is also putting a downer on the pack, he didn't imprint on his long term girlfriend Emily but on her cousin… who's a boy… and 3 years old! The pack has had a good laugh at this, Emily brought the boy round to Bella's for Bella to babysit so her and Sam could go on a date, but once Sam's eyes landed on little Max, he cancelled the date and followed the 3 year old around all day. He then broke up with Emily that night saying it just wasn't working; pfft he was just in love with a three year old. Bella isn't letting that one go lightly, it's not even dumping Emily that's got him down in the dumps it's because he feels lust toward a toddler, and he feels perverted. Well it sorta is…

Okay that's about it from me, laters.

Bella's PoV

I still can't get over Sam's imprint, poor little Max Logan Johnston will have a mountain man following him around for the rest of his life. Me and Paul are still going strong, we did it a few weeks ago, that night the both of us were staying at the pack house on our own because it was only just finished and we had already moved our stuff in.

I've been feeling pretty jumpy lately it's weird, I must be getting my period soon, when is it even due? The 13th of each month, what's the date?

Oh shit! It's the 30th… ah shit, shit, shitty shit shit. What am I gonna do, how the fuck is this going to work? Fuck how could we be so stupid? I need to tell Paul.

I grab my phone and press 3 on speed dial, hoping he will pick up. And he does on the 2nd ring.

Hello?

"Hey Paul, it's me… are you busy?"

No, do you need something? Do you wanna do something?

"No Paul I need to tell you something and it's important, like really important.

I will be there in five.

I need to do a test to be sure so I go through to the bathroom and grab one that father insisted we have just in case. I piss on the stick thing and wait the minute and a half for it to work.

I look at the test and see that it has two lines, I check the box and it sure enough says it, I'm pregnant, after about a minute of that sinking in I hear a knocking on the door. (I'm at my father's house) "Come in!" I shout trying to keep the tears in.

Paul runs up the stairs obviously feeling my emotions through the imprint bond, "Bea! What's wrong? Who hurt you?" he starts panicking then looks down at my lap, that's when the evil stray tear stains my face. He picks it up and looks at me shocked. His face changes quickly to a face of disgust and he throws the stick at me and leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

He left. I needed him and he left. My imprint rejected me. The statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell to the floor in pain.

A lethal pain hits me right in my abdomen, and blood makes its way down my thigh, my last thought before I black out is That dick killed my baby.

Then everything fades out.

Paul's Pov

After finding out about Isabella's current condition, I ran out the door and slammed it, and the bitch had the nerve to even look sad that I was leaving. Not only that but I bet this was her plan all along, rope me in, get herself knocked up and then leave me. That's why she wanted me to come round, so she could break up with me and leave me like everyone else has but this time I would have to look after a baby. A sharp pain hit my abdomen causing me to hunch over in surprise.

My mother, she left when I was 5 to go off with her little boy and since my father was never around, I was left to the shitty little foster agency in La Push, never staying in one house for more than a month, and they all ditched me too.

My father up and left when he found out about me… oh shit!

That is what I just did, Bella wasn't crying to break up with me, she was crying because she thought I wouldn't want her after I found out. I do want you Bella. I really do.

I run back to see Bella unconscious on the floor clutching her stomach… oh no… what have I done?

Bella's PoV

I woke up suddenly, noticing that no pain was coming from my lower stomach anymore, is my baby okay did he survive? If it does I think it's a boy. As if reading my thoughts, Sue came in (she's the pack doctor since our high temperature prevents us of going into the hospitals, Sue's an elder so she knows.) "Bella, Paul informed me that you were pregnant, I am pleased to tell you that the baby did indeed survive, or should I say babies! Yes twins and it appears that since your female and a wolf it speeds up the process, so you are about 21 weeks. Over half way! Do you want to know what you're having?" Wow that's a lot to process. What's Paul doing here? I think venomously.

I am brought out of my mind rambles by fingers clicking in my face. "Eh… um…" I try to remember what she asked, oh the sexes," Uhm sure…" I drag the last word out a little.

"Well it seems you are having one of each a girl and a boy! Congratulations! Oh and Bella, your father said that Sam will take your place as Alpha until you have the babies! You should be due in about 4 weeks from what Paul tells me." Paul! "He is very anxious to see you, is it alright if I let him in?" (A/N Don't worry she isn't forgiving him just yet, a little bit of torture first…)

I smirk evilly, "Yeah let him in… but tell him he's in trouble! Thanks Sue!" after a questioning look she walks out the door! Haha the mutt won't know what hit him!

BELLA'S POV:

I'm sorry, but I just hate him! I wish Paul would just leave me alone… First he almost kills my babies, then he saves them! What the actual fuck?

Yeah, I asked the same question, apparently he's decided that he does want us now! Yeah right. We might be imprinted, but that doesn't mean I'm giving into him that easily. If he wants me to trust him, he is going to have to earn it back from me, Sam and the rest of the Pack!

And something else, morning sickness. Yeah the devils curse. I take after my mother apparently and have it really bad past halfway through my pregnancy.

I'm not allowed to phase, that asshole won't leave us alone, the Elders want me to get back together with said asshole. The only good thing about all of this is my babies are happy and healthy.

For the past several days, I've been thinking of names.

Mason Sebastian (Paul's middle name and my Great Great grandpa's name) and Clary Grace (my mother's name was Grace, she died when me and Sammy were two; while Clary was Paul's grandmother's name).

I'm not 100% sure about those names but since I'm a wolf, my pregnancy is much faster than usual so it may be a good idea to choose names a bit earlier than usual.

I wish I had it in me to forgive Paul, but not only am I now suffering from Relationship Anxiety, buy the initial excitement of phasing has worn off and the realization of people always being in my head has finally sunk in. Everyone will see everything.

The issue started when Mamma died, shortly followed by Nana and Papa and when Dad got remarried, his new wife died just 3 weeks after their wedding, and now this has happened!

It doesn't help! Did I also mention I'm Bipolar?

Yep, that too!

I don't normally mention it to people because they think it's weird or that I'm dangerous, but I'm not. My disorder does not define me!

The weird thing is that phasing didn't help with the bipolar issue like it did with Jared's sight or Quil's Epilepsy problems.

It just stayed and that really pisses me off.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, as stress isn't good for the babies, and soon fall asleep while trying to think of ways that Paul can earn my trust back...and believe me, there aren't many!

PAUL'S POV:

I miss Bella so much!

That sounds so sappy and girly but it's true. I miss my girl and I know she won't take me back that easily so I have to do something. I can't just sit here and wait for the grass to grow.

A fool proof idea hits me like a tonne of bricks and I start to wonder how I didn't think of it before. I am a genius!


	8. Chapter 8

Paul's PoV

Checking my list four times over I get to work and start ordering the guys I hired around.

I have to keep my anger in check when they do something wrong, but I swear to god if one more idiot drops a hammer… I'm gonna loose it!

'CLASH'

OH MY GOD!

Bella's PoV

The whole pack is squashed around my tiny room, all except Paul, who no one will talk about at all. It's oddly quiet and I know they are hiding something from me. I guess I'll ask later.

"I thought up some names!" I exclaim cheerfully! I think I might stick with the ones I thought of the other week.

"Oh that's great Bea! Do we get to hear them?" Katie seems almost as excited about them as me!

"Well I was thinking for the little man: Mason Sebastian Lahote and my wee lassie: Clary Grace Lahote?! What do you think?" I look around at their faces but still, no one is looking me in the eye. What is going on? "Can somebody tell me what you're hiding? Please?"

"It's nothing Bells." Sam is lying I can tell, but why?

A look of betrayal crosses my face; I can't even look at any of them right now. "Get out." No one moves. "Get out!" still no one moves! "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! And someone tell Paul the names." they all start filing out of the room, Seth sends me a sympathetic look, I just glare. If their keeping secrets them so be it, but I don't want to be around them when they do. One thing about secrets is they come back and bite you in the ass!

Paul's PoV

After firing my last builder I turn to see the pack come over to the sight, I thought they were with Bella! "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Bella! What are you doing here?!"

"She alpha ordered us out, she knows we're lying about something, she doesn't want to speak to us! She was even glaring at Seth!" damn what if she alpha orders it out of them?

"Well since I don't have any more workers… let's go build a house!" I plan to build a house for Bella and the twins, and me if she ever forgives me. But what I have planned isn't huge or extravagant, it's a simple 2 floor house, with 3 bedrooms, 2 guest rooms and a slightly bigger than average garden that surrounds the whole house.

The whole pack is in on it, but Bella can't know about it until it's finished (Which will be never if I don't find some decent workers) and the twins are born.

"Hey Sam? How-how's my k-kids?" I ask, I feel like I don't have the right to say that, well I honestly don't, but that doesn't stop me loving them.

"Their healthy, and Bella told us to tell you the names she picked out…?" Bella's not the sort of person to cut me out because of spite, is she?

"W-what are they?!" Nerves bubbling in my chest.

Sam has a smirk on his face so it can't be too bad… "Well the little lad is Mason Sebastian and the wee princess is Clary Grace. Congrats pal."

She did keep me in the names, my nana's name and my middle name. She still loves me, deep down, but it's still there.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"SUE! OH MY GOD! THEIR COMING! GET PAUL!" I scream down my phone, the pain seeping through my stomach, shit if I knew it would be this sore then I would've made Paul keep it in his pants!

After 6 and a half hours of torture, my little babies were happily snuggled in me and Paul's arms, I have Mason Sebastian and Paul has Clary Grace.(Mason was first born ;) xx)

The pain was worth it, not only are my babies healthy but I finally get to hold them and see them. I can tell Sam's impatiently waiting to see them; his footsteps outside pacing are a bit of a tell-tale.

"Sammy, you can come in." I say softly, knowing he could hear me.

He looks at Clary then Mason and a grin the size of Canada appears on his face. "Look babies, its Uncle Sammy," They both open their eyes at the same time, looking at Sam.

I know in that moment that everything is going to be alright, however messed up me and Paul are, we're going to get through this- together.

"Bells!"

"Hey Sethy! Where's Katie and Lee?" Seth walked in carrying two huge teddy bears, one pink and the other blue and a bag of what looked like clothes.

"Their getting the car ready, you can't stay at our house for the rest of your life!" He chuckles when I pout.

Sue had set up a room in their house for me and the babies so we'd be close in case something happened. "Why did you take in the bears? And what's in that bag?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Bells!" he reminds me.

Paul, who I forgot was sleeping in the corner mumbles sleepily, "No one's killing my Bells…" His eyes opening for a split second, then his light snoring continuing.

Laughing at Paul, he pulls out the outfits in the bag, and to my surprise and delight its two little wolf outfits, Mason's says 'Future Alpha' and Clary's says 'Future Beta'. "Aww Seth! Their adorable, let's put them on!"

When we finally make it out to car the twins are suited up in their costumes, me and Paul each have a car seat in one hand and bear in the other. Seth follows with about 7 bags in his arms. He got more than a few dirty looks from the neighbours; a boy of his age shouldn't be able to carry that many bags.

Strapping the babies in I get in the middle of them, while Paul helps Seth with the bags before jumping in the front with Leah, Seth and Katie are running to the pack house.

I turn to Mason, then to Clary and speak to them, telling them all about the pack and how much they are going to get spoiled by all their aunties and uncles.

I keep noticing Paul taking nervous glances at me, we agreed on staying together, for the twins sake and our own, the imprint bond doesn't let us be apart for more than a couple days but that was over a week ago… I don't know what has gotten into him.

As we near the pack house I hear more heart beats than I should, "Who's here?"

"I don't know I've been with you the whole time." Thanks for that Paul, totally wasn't talking to Leah.

Leah finally answers and I'm quite surprised she did, she's been out of it lately, "Well Sam didn't want to worry or stress you out so he made us promise to not tell you because you'd turn all Alpha, but mum said you weren't ready to phase, but anyway… Buster and Riley phased the day Mason and Clary were born, we were all so concerned for you that no one realised that they had phased and they were in the woods for 8 days wondering why they suddenly had paws."

Did I hear her right? 8 days? Why was nobody on patrol? I know I can't shout at her while the twins are sleeping, and it's not only Leah's fault. The pack will have a great time when I ask Paul to keep them for an hour…

All 13 of the wolves are standing on the porch; they make Sue and Father look tiny. I unstrap Mason from the car and wait for Paul to get Clary so I can get out.

Luckily the living area of the house is big because I doubt the whole pack could fit in if not. Once we set the twins down their swarmed by the pack, all except Buster and Riley who are standing off to the side.

"Hey Buster." I say giving my little cousin a hug. Then turning to Riley, "Hi Riley, I'm Bella I am the alpha, and I must apologise for the fact that the pack were so wound up in the twins being born that you guys were left…"

"No Bells don't you apologise, it wasn't your fault!"

I chuckle evilly, "Oh Buster, don't worry! They won't get off with it, I have plans for them!" I turn and smirk when I see the whole pack staring at me petrified, while Pauls sitting laughing his ass off in the corner. "Paul can you Buster, Riley, Sue and Charlie watch the kids for about… say an hour?" I ask sweetly.

"Bells… I would… but I really really really want to watch!"

I look at the other four and they nod, I gesture to Paul to go outside with my head, then look at the pack, "The only reason I'm not shouting is because there is children in the room… so why are you still sitting here?" My voice is quiet but the venom is clear.

They all sprint outside, "Three miles away, the kids have two wolf parents and with the age the others are phasing –well I'm not taking any chances."

I see them all barge past Paul, he's still pissing himself.

We walk the way there, so by the time we arrive they've been sitting or twenty minutes.

"So? Who wants to start?" I ask, looking each of them in the eyes.

They all go to say something, but I just laugh, "You REALLY think I care about the fact I was giving birth? Two THIRTEEN year olds were in the woods by THEMSELVES, wondering if they were in some twisted nightmare. They turned into giant fucking wolves, and nobody was there? How would you feel if nobody was there when you needed them most?"My voice raising a tone at each breath. I felt as though I was talking about me and Paul for a moment.

"Then there's the fact that they were out for EIGHT DAYS! Did anyone run patrols since I left?" All their eyes were burning holes in their shoes –I take that as my answer. "You will all run extra patrols for the next month, you will all apologise to Buster and Riley and you will all be in the dog house if you don't!"

I turn and wink at Paul before shouting, "WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?!"

And the last I see of them is their retreating backs.

My phone in my pocket breaks me and Paul's laughing fit.

"Hello?"

"Bells, we have a situation…"

"What is it? I just finished with the pack."

"Well… Riley imprinted…" What's so bad about that? "And it's Clary….."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well… Riley imprinted…" What's so bad about that? "And it's Clary…"

I drop my phone and look to Paul who had heard.

Abandoning the phone we run to the house, beating the rest of the pack who had left minutes before. And I think we'll need a new door…

"What." –Me

"The." –Paul

"Fuck."

"Happened?"

Charlie, Sue and the rest of the pack looked bored at our anger; Riley looked down right terrified. He kept looking from Paul to me and then back again, as if we were about to explode. Which I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen.

"Eh, I-I em… I looked at Clary… and em she looked back and now I feel connected to her…" He tries to explain and the look on his face tones down my anger a bit, so innocent and scared.

"Riley, what do you feel for our daughter?" My voice evidently much softer.

He looks slightly less nervous, "I feel like I should protect her, and teach her the important stuff and make sure she's okay and just be her friend, her best friend…"

I look at Paul and wrap my arm around his waist out of habit, he looks as proud as I feel. He looks at me and I say, "I think our daughter just got the best imprint out of the lot."

We both smile at him, I hug him and Paul pulls the kid into a bro hug.

"Watch it man! You might break him!" And Seth's comment is what made the day so much better.

We spent the best part of 5 hours just chatting and learning about one another, which the pack hasn't gotten to do so far.

About an hour after dinner Paul asked me to go for a walk. I, of course agreed. We walked side by side, hand in hand through the woods for a while before we came across a cute little house in a clearing, light dangling from the surrounding trees.

I spin around taking in all the lights, they look like stars. "Wow, Paul where are we? It's amazing!" I grin at him.

"We're home Bells, we're home." He takes a step closer to me and cups my face in both his hands, "I told you I'd be there, and I know I messed up, I messed up so bad Bells. But I had to make up for my mistake. I thought you were crying because you were leaving me! Leaving me like everyone else did!" He had tears running down his face.

"Paul, I would nev-" He cut me off.

"I know just let me finish. But I realised as soon as I walked out that door, that you would never –no could never leave me. Your all I have Bells and I really really don't want to lose you." He gets down on one knee and I cover my mouth in shock, "Isabella Lexi Uley, I know we've been together for barely anytime, but I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and I couldn't wish for a better person to spend my life with. I may be rushing into this but we do have two kids together…" We both chuckle at that, "But will you please make me the happiest man and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Nodding my head furiously, I tilt his head up and kiss him; I kiss him with all the love and passion I have for him.

He smiles his wolfy grin and asks, "So it's a yes then?"

"Of course it is, Paul I'm sorry I didn't try and understand what you had done, but I really love you, you and our children. And nothing will ever get between that!" The air between us has calmed and is comfortable as he slips the engagement ring on my finger. "Now, is this really our house?!"

He nods and leads the way inside; the first room we go to is the living room the walls are a pale crème colour with a fireplace, couches surround the fire and I notice two toy boxes in the corner, both painted white with Mason carved into one and Clary in the other. One of the toys in Mason's catches my eye, picking it up I realise how I recognise it.

"This was yours, wasn't it? I remember you used to carry it around everywhere for years." I laugh lightly looking at the faded, green wolf in my hands. Ironic really.

Paul comes behind me and wraps his hands around my waist, "Yeah, most the toys in there are the packs hand me downs. I thought it would be nicer if they had the things we got to play with when we were kids. Not many kids nowadays have toy wolves like all of us, the legends aren't told to them anymore. But Bells I want our kids to grow up knowing that they're going to be protectors, not just knowing the legends, but being able to grow knowing where mummy and daddy are when we're out chasing leaches." The fact that he's so caring and passionate about the kids knowing is amazing. "I want them to know our wolves, yours, mines, the whole packs! I want them to believe that what they're going to do is a gift not a punishment like we first thought. I want them to know the signs before they phase and what to do when it happens. I want them to be able to phase back if nobody's there. But most of all, I want them to be happy. And this house, us being together and the pack… well it's the whole package isn't it! We can finally do it Bells, we can be happy."

No word can describe my feelings right now, so I don't say anything, I just hug him, tighter than ever before. And he hugs me back with the same force.

The other rooms are just the bathroom, kitchen and spare room, but the upstairs is a whole different story. The stairs open out at the top into another living room; this one doesn't have any sofa's just two huge beanbags and two slightly smaller ones. The T.V sits on a stone ledge coming out from the wall and has cases with DVD's stacked on either side. Two Moses baskets sit by the edge of the room. And on the other side is a mini built in kitchen.

As we go through the hall at the bottom of the room it leads to four rooms, one on the left, two on the right and one straight ahead. I go into the one on the left first and when I go in I see a hardwood cot, obviously handmade, sitting in the middle of the room, with toys in boxes and a bookcase to the right of the room and a walk in closet at the left. This room is mason's, judging by the green walls and boyish toys lying around.

We next go into the room on the right and it's exactly the same as the other, just this one has yellow walls and dolls and tea sets instead of cars and trucks.

The other room on the right was just a toilet and I couldn't help but laugh at the two little potty's on either side on the toilet, they both say 'My throne' on them.

The final room is me and Paul's, the walls are a dark brown that matches the lighter bed sheets, wolf pictures decorate the walls, and the few pictures me and Paul have together litter the bed side tables. Not much is in our room except the walk in closet at the side. But it's perfect.

"How did you get this done so fast? We'd only been split for a few weeks." I have a feeling I already know.

He smiles down at me and says, "I made the pack swear not to tell you, but do you remember when you got angry cause they weren't telling you something? Well I had thought it would take a couple months, but when they came all pouty faced that you'd shouted at them they ended up helping my build it in less than 2 weeks."

My perfect man, built us the perfect house, gave me the most perfect children and made my life absolutely perfect. I couldn't be more grateful.

"Let's go bring our babies home."


	11. Chapter 11

"Bells you can't avoid it forever you know!" Paul says as he comes in, holding a child in each arm. The twins have grown up so much in a few weeks; we're starting to think there's something up with it.

"Avoid what? There's nothing to avoid!" I exclaim folding the last Babygro and taking Mason from him to get him dressed.

Paul gives me the 'Don't even bother' look and explains exactly what I'm avoiding, although he knows that I already know, "The vampires that are 7 miles from here is what you're avoiding. Bells you can't just ignore the fact that they're there."

Sighing in defeat I tell him to phone the Cullens and arrange a meeting for all of us. He kisses my head and walks off leaving me with Mason.

"Well buddy, Mammy's gonna go argue with more leaches! But don't you call them that! To you their nits! Alright?" He looks at me stupid and just giggles. He's just too cute.

Thinking back on the past while is crazy! I turned into a wolf, found my soul mate, nearly lost my soul mate, had a couple kids (yah know, the usual), my kid found an imprint, and I'm engaged to the most amazing man. It's weird.

Riley has been amazing with Clary, he comes round once a day to help out, and he sees her when we're at the pack hut, which is practically always. We couldn't have asked for a better imprint for our daughter.

"Bells! The meetings in an hour, Charlie and Sue will meet us at the pack hut to take the twins. And don't worry, everything's going to be fine baby!" he leans down and kisses me before going out of the room once again with Clary.

An hour late for the meeting me and Paul shift and leg it to the meeting place on all fours, making it there in record time. All of the pack are lying down in wolf form or walking around. The vampires on the other hand are standing as still as statues, it's kind of creepy.

All heads snap towards us when we walk through the trees, a couple wolves phase back and walk to meet us; we phase back as well and go closer to the vampires, the pack on our heels.

"What were you guys doing? We said ten O'clock not eleven!" The lil' leprechaun exclaims.

I roll my eyes but still explained that the twins took a temper and chucked food everywhere. (Yeah babies aren't supposed to eat solids at that age but their growing faster remember! xx)

"Oh whatever let's start." He says, "What was it you wanted?"

I looked to Sam and he nodded, "We wanted to offer up a treaty, one that states that you stay on the Cullens side on the boarder, only drink animal blood etc. I assume you're aware of the one we have with the Cullens?" he nods, "We want to offer you the same, but we also want a warning ahead of time if any more of your kind show up, our pack is already huge and I don't want any more kids phasing!"

A new voice suddenly speaks up, "Excuse me but is it proven that vampires initiate the wolf gene?" the person is a pale, bleached blonde haired guy with pink eyes. "Oh sorry I'm Jen!" he raises his hand to shake; I hesitate a bit before giving in and touching his ice cold skin.

"I'm not sure if it is totally certain but it always happens when a vampire threatens the safety of our people." I explain, he seems nice enough… for a leach. I hear one of them laugh out loud, and I look at them, curiosity filling my gaze. They just shrug. Weird.

"Exactly! I believe that there has to be a threat for wolves to… you know… erm…"

"Phase?" I finish for him.

"Yeah, so if a wolf phases when a threat is near then there has to be another reason behind your wolves phasing cause we aren't a threat!" I go to object but he cuts me off, "We came here because when I was human I researched supernatural creatures and I came across your legends, there were the ones about the protectors… but there were also forgotten ones, ones about the first female shifter and the pack of wolves that would be bigger than ever. I read into the female shifter legends and the one that stuck out most was that she'd bring two enemies together to fight a greater danger, you're the first female aren't you?" I nod, "And obviously this is the biggest pack yet so I think we should discuss these legends in more detail, so if you would let us onto your land I could show you lot the book of legends?"

I think it over for a while, not sure what to do, "I don't know, I might need more proof on the female shifter; we don't know if I really was the first, I may have to talk to the elders first."

"Actually, I can prove it Bell." I turn to my pack and see that it was Leah that spoke up.

It confuses me, how would Leah know and not say anything?

"When I was in that coma, a spirit visited me and told me that I had to warn you of something, I couldn't remember before but I do now! He said that you would be the leader of many legends and to warn you about the pack becoming huge. Bella you know I don't trust easily but I trust what this guy is saying. I think you should go for it!"

I look to the rest of my pack for any objections, having none I turn back to Jen.

"Alright you have a deal…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright you have a deal… how quickly can you get the legends?" straight to the point as always.

He turns and makes eye contact with other vampire and suddenly she has two massive piles of books and folders.

I look at him and ask, "You expect me to read all that?" is he serious?

He just chuckles at me and says, "You have eighteen other people behind you, you'll manage."

Oh yeah… whoops. "So guys, ready to read?" I try to make it sound fun,, but it's really not.

We all gather round Jen as he hands out books to each of us, he seems to give me the biggest one, I started to think that it was unfair but then I realised the title:

The Female Shifter

"That's all the legends about you, or well that's what we think. I have people in Scotland looking for information, they believe that there is a pack over there who have somehow phased." I smile up at him, not a fake smile but a genuine grin, he's putting himself on the line to help my pack and I'm grateful. "Bella you can trust us, I promise." He says it genuinely but he is trying to tell me something with his eyes, but before I can even ask about it he walks away not before shoving a piece of paper in my hand.

Walking over to Paul I sit beside him, he's far too interested in his book to notice. I open the note and read it:

Devon can't be trusted,  
Don't believe anything he says.

If you guys need anything contact me on this number: 07863 752956.

-Jen

So many questions are running through my head, but the one that sticks out most is who the fuck is Devon?

After read part of the book I realised that it was literally the story of my life. My heart literally skipped a beat when I read that the twins would phase on their fourth birthday.

We knew there was something up with the way they were growing but we didn't know that it was to do with the fact that their bodies had to fill out faster than usual. My babies are going to grow faster than usual, they're going to be big and have families in half the time their supposed to and that didn't sit right it my stomach.

Paul had ditched his book and was looking over my shoulder, "Paul we're going to have to start getting them used to wolves now if we're going to be ready in time. They're the equivalent of 9 month olds now and their just under 2 months. I'm not sure if it means their real fourth birthday or when they reach a four year olds body. Paul we could only have a year at the most if that's the case."

"I know Bell but what if they skip that legend and they're just growing fast because the gene is being triggered everywhere, it might not be as bad as we think." He kisses my head and signals for Jen to come over, "Jen we have a question about our kids, should we be worried if their growing fast? Or could that legend be false?"

Jen looks between us, "I'm not sure, if I could see them then I could give you an educated guess but there's nothing definite."

"Paul, I don't know, what if it is the vampires being here triggering the gene, there is over one hundred of them here, they could phase on the spot!"

He looks at me, contemplating whether or not we should go get them, when he makes up his mind I'm surprised because I honestly thought he'd have the complete opposite opinion, "I think it's important to know Bells, I agree with what you're saying but it wouldn't be too bad, we could teach them the basics. And that's if they actually do phase!"

I nod getting up and reaching my hand down to help him up. Not that he needs it. I turn to Jen to inform him that we're going to get the twins and to phone us if the pack does anything.

Paul suddenly whacks my arm and runs off shouting, "RACE YA!"

"PUH-LEASE WOLF BOY, I'M FASTER AND YOU KNOW IT" and with that I take off running.

On the way back to the clearing we have to take the truck. Luckily it is one with back seats or we'd have to carry the twins there.

Speaking of the twins, they're sitting in their car seat blabbering nonsense to each other. I can't even describe how cute they are!

When we arrive back everyone turns to stare at us, well more specifically the twins. I half expected the vampires to not take an interest in them but they were smiling and waving at them, which earns them a piece of respect in my eyes. When the kids saw the pack they started fussing and reaching their arms out.

"Wait babies, you have to go meet someone, he's gonna see if you're gonna be a wolfy like mammy and daddy!"

We spot Jen and walk over, he smiles and speaks a bit to the twins. They giggle and seem to like him.

"Balance them on their feet please." We do and to both our surprise they balance perfectly and take a couple steps. Jen looks at us and is hesitant to do something, "What I'm about to do may strike you as heartless but it's important if you want to know…" I look at Paul and we nod at each other before nodding to Jen.

What Jen does next takes me by surprise, he pushes Clary over and looks at Mason. Mason gets angry and starts shaking, and I know the news is going to be bad.

But what's even more surprising is Mason goes over to Jen and pushes him over, before screaming, "NIT!" and phasing into a gorgeous white wolf with grey patches and one golden paw…


	13. Chapter 13

I look around at the awestruck expressions of the pack and for the most ridiculous reason I start laughing. Everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head, then Paul joins in, and suddenly both species are laughing. Even Clary is giggling; Mason is making a wolfy sort of laugh.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen…" I say once the laughter has died down. I quickly run into the forest to take my clothes off and phase, I instantly hear my son's voice in my head. It's not like when I can hear the rest of the pack, it's like a jumbled up sentence which is missing a few words.

Wolf. Mamma. Papa. Untle 'Ammy. Eeah. Nits. Tlary. Dug.

I try not to startle Mason when I talk to him through the mind link Mase, Mason its Mammy…

Mamma?

Yeah hey buddy! Wanna do something for me? Try thinking about you, what you look like, what did it just feel like to walk? What makes you happy?

I see the images flash through his mind. Me, Paul, him and Clary in the garden. Spending time with the pack. Playing at Charlies. And just before my wee boy phases back one thought crosses his mind Happy.

I run into the forest again to phase and when I come back Pauls already put Mason into a nappy and he's showing off and walking to each member of the pack. Smiling, I retrieve the book on the female shifter and reread the part about the kids phasing. Realising our mistake I read it aloud "'The wolf will phase as soon as it reaches the age of four years old'" I look at the others as they take it in, relief comes over their faces, but then they come to the conclusion I did and confusion evades their emotions. Why hasn't Clary phased yet?

"Could it mean 'the wolf' as in just Mase?"

"Maybe she will, she was born after right?"

"It might be the imprint bond, her wolf could be so close to the surface that it senses her imprint near."

I consider all the theories for a minute. The legend does mean both of them and Clary was born three and a half hours later… so maybe.

"I think we should just wait it out, go over the legends one more time, and get to know each other I suppose. We have about three hours until Clary's wolf is of age so I suggest that my pack pair up with a vamp and learn what you can… if there is going to be a war then I want us prepared. Go!"

There's a shuffle and the wolves all move over to the vampires, some lift their noses but don't say anything. I walk over to where Jem and a few others have formed a circle, picking up Clary on my way over and settling next to Paul and Mason. On my other side there is a vampire with bubble-gum pink hair who smells slightly of cats, she's in conversation with Krista who's sitting next to Leah. Leah is talking to Jem and who I guess is his girlfriend or something by the way he's holding her. Paul and I were about to join in when I felt a cold tap on my shoulder, not vampire cold but an evil cold.

"Hi, my names Devon." I try to hide my shock when he raises his hand; I shake it to not make him suspicious. Is this the guy Jem warned me about? He seems friendly, but he does sort of have an air around him that chills me to the bone. He runs a hand through his white blonde hair and speaks again after a moment's silence, "So you're the first female ever?"

"Yeah." I reply heavily, "Well it was nice meeting you!" Quickly I pick up Clary again and sit back down, joining in circle that had formed around Paul who was having an arm wrestle with Jem.

I see Seth whisper to a vampire he was talking to, tuning in my werewolf hearing I hear the end of what he was saying, "Ten bucks says Paul wins." The vamp shakes her head 'no' and Seth looks a little downhearted but sees me watching and just winks. Teenagers…

Will that be what Mason is like? He's already phased, will he and Clary continue to grow this fast? The cheers of the now large group cut me from my thinking, judging by the striking grin on Pauls face I take it he won. A smile starts to creep onto my face but is interrupted by a continuous vibration on my arm. Looking down I see my daughter white with fear, pure terror written across her face. Realisation comes over me to late as Clary takes her wolf form for the first time…

Unfortunately the claw marks down my eyes prevented me from seeing it.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking down I see my daughter white with fear, pure terror written across her face. Realization comes over me to late as Clary takes her wolf form for the first time…

Unfortunately the claw marks down my face prevented me from seeing it.

Leah's PoV

Time. The one thing that ruins lives. One minute Bella was holding her daughter, a grin about to appear on her face; the next she's laying on the floor howling in pain, the majority of her face covered in blood.

There's chaos all around her, Riley and a few other wolfs are chasing Clary to stop her from getting to close to town, Pauls shouting at everyone who isn't doing anything to help with tears running down his face, every time he talks his voice breaks. Mason is hugging Paul's leg. A Blonde vampire is tending to Bella while a couple other vampires hold some of the younger wolfs back. Sam is still standing frozen, only snapping out of it once another wolf arrives with my mother. She doesn't even flinch when her hands touch the ones of the Cullen doctor; she attempts all she can but eventually tells Dr. Cullen that she needs some sort of surgery.

"I have the appropriate tools at my house, if it is alright then I wish to take her there?" he asks. We all turn to Sam since he's Beta, still in a half daze he just nods.

Me, Paul -with Mason- and Sam all run to try to lift Bella but the Cullen doctor tells us it will injure her further and to let one of the vamps (that can move things with their mind) carry her. As reluctant as we were to do so we let vampire with the power of telekinesis take over, although Paul keeps her hand in his.

The Cullen house –or well mansion- is extremely spacious, with the back wall completely glass it is very calming looking out at the woods. Dr Cullen and my mother have been working on Bella for hours, only letting Paul and Mason in while doing so. The pack are still trying to calm Clary down, its proving harder than Mason was a mere 7 hours ago, not that anyone expected her to simply just phase back.

The door opens and we all shoot up; wanting to know how Bella is doing. By my mother's poker-face I'm not sure what to expect. After us impatiently waiting for an answer I finally speak up, "Is she going to be alright?"

Dr Cullen shares a glace with my mother before answering, "Bella's injuries are fairly excessive: her skull has a piece out of it, as does her chin, we're not sure how far the claw got in her left eye but she might, for a short period of time, lose sight in that eye. We are also not sure how long it will take for the scars to go away, if at all."

Before the news can sink in the door slams open, a crack appearing across it, as Riley tumbles in holding a small dog sized wolf who I'm guessing is Clary since I never full got to see her. Clary jumps out of Riley's arms and scampers to the door of the room Bella is in, whining and scratching against the door. Paul quickly opened the door and took his daughter into the room, from where I was standing I could see his eyes still filled with tears were not their usual brown but yellow, Pauls wolf was at the surface. Sure that he wouldn't hurt the twins I left them alone.

"Can we go in to see her?" asked one of the younger pack members. Knowing Paul would want a bit of time with her before the whole pack came in, I shook my head 'no'.

After about ten minutes Sam stood up and went into the room, a couple others went to follow him but sat back down as I glared at them. A couple vamps walked in and after a couple more minutes of silence a few mumbled conversations broke out.

Sam's PoV

Not sure whether to wait longer or just go, I decide to go for the latter. As I stand I see in the corner of my eye a couple others stand as well, but they quickly sit after Leah glares at them.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw at all, my sister looked like Hell. Half of her face masked in bandages, blood starting to seep through, the other side was scratched up pretty bad but you could still tell it was her. The tears leaked down my face like a river in spring, never had my sister looked so vulnerable.

Realising that I had been standing staring for five minutes, I slowly make my way to a chair beside her bed. Paul hadn't even noticed I'd entered the room, his eyes kept switching between Bella and the two pups sleeping at the bottom of her bed. Clary was still in wolf form but Mason was human and was snuggled up against her warn coat.

"Has she not phased back yet?" I asked softly, as to not wake the kids or startle Paul.

He looks up and hesitates before answering, "No she hasn't, and I don't think she w-will until B-Bella wakes up and is able to ph-phase again… but the doc said that-that-that m-might b-b-be a wh-while." He sniffs and for the first time I realise that he's crying, and that his wolf is extremely close to the surface, his eyes a glowing amber and his teeth starting to get sharper.

For some reason I got up and walked around the bed and pulled him into a hug, not very manly, I know, but it was necessary. He willingly hugs me back and sobs onto my shoulder.

"Daddy?" Mason had woken up and sits up from his space beside Clary.

Paul smiles, all signs of his wolf disappearing, "Hey buddy, come here." He holds his hands out for Mason to put his arms up, but Mason shakes his head and says 'Mama' Paul tries again but the kid still won't budge. "Mase! Come on buddy, Mama's gonna be fine if you leave her for a while."

"Uh uh! Stay wivv Mama!" The boy shouted.

Finally Paul gave in, sitting himself back onto his chair. He started drifting off to sleep…

… then the howl of a new wolf sounded.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah's PoV

We were all just about to start digging into the meal Esme had made for us wolves when the howl is sounded; I look around and check who's on patrol. Knowing the sound of Jared and Riley's howls, I come to the conclusion a new wolf must have phased. We also agreed that if a howl is sounded then the wolves on patrol are to carry on patrolling until told to stop. I look around yet again and decide that if it's going to be done properly then I should do it myself.

"Seth go tell Paul and Sam that I'll settle the newbie, don't go all the way in, they still need their privacy. Helen, Carrie you're both with me, if she or he gets anywhere near the town we're in it deep."

I embrace the familiar feeling of my bones changing shape and morphing. My legs feel better than they had in weeks, not having any reason to run this fast. After a minute of lingering in my own thoughts, I try to focus on those which are not mine or the two wolves flanking me.

The new wolf's thoughts are quiet and organised; I almost missed the millisecond of him turning around. That millisecond was enough though; I caught a glimpse of what his wolf looked like: Brown fur with a black streak going down his back.

Slowing down I lift my nose to the wind, after catching his trail I start running again. Forcing every distracting thought out of my mind, I focus on one thing. Finding him.

Hey! Hey, Buddy? Mind slowing down a bit please? God it would be so much easier if I were Bella!

Wait Bella? Bella Uley? A boy's voice rang through my head. How did he know Bella?

Yeah Bella, our Alpha. She's in a sort of coma right now, her Beta and Delta are with her. Listen, when you were a child were you told the legends of our tribe?

He considers this for a moment; I start to wonder if he was raised on Quileute lands. About the shifters and the Cold Ones? Yeah I heard them a few times.

Well they are all true, and more have been found and are starting to play out. Helen, will you and Caroline meet us at the Cullen house with clothes please? I need to talk the newbie through a few things; you might want to take an extra pair as well. I suspect that his fighting partner will be phasing soon!

My name's Jones by the way. Daniel Jones.

Did you really just go all James Bond there?

By the time I reach the Cullen residence, Helen and Caroline are standing there with clothes. Luckily I had enough time to fill Daniel in on what is going on but there are still gaps that he will want filled in. Just before I was about to phase back I hear new thoughts come into my head, girls thoughts this time. I quickly repeat the process that I went through with Daniel and within a short while I have both newbie's in the Cullen living room meeting the pack. Daniel seems to get on with Sethy and Lexie fits right in with Caroline.

I walk to the room Bella is in to inform Paul and Sam of what happened, they were deep in conversation. "Guy's I just wanted to tell you that we have two new pack members, Daniel and Lexie. They know what happened and are willing to take both your patrols until Bella wakes up."

"Thanks Lee, the doc came in a couple minutes ago and said that he's not sure when Bella will wake up, I don't mind taking a couple shifts but I want to be close when she wakes up." Sam says.

I take in the room, Paul is silently, a worried expression set on his face, but he's not looking at Bella as I expected he would be, he's looking at the twins who are curled up at the bottom of her bed. Clary still in wolf form, both of them are awake but silent, looking at Bells.

"They haven't moved." Paul whispers, "They've been awake for hours, they haven't moved or spoken or eaten. The only time Mase spoke was when I tried to move him." It was heart breaking to hear him like that.

Walking around the room I open my arms out for Paul, he hugs me tight. I whisper in his ear, "Bella is strong; I bet you anything that she fighting so hard to get back to you and the twins, when she wakes up we can get everything back to normal and move on from this. The twins liked Jen right? Why don't we try and get him to bribe them, I bet they have everything in that big house over there."

I leave the room after I place a kiss on top of Bella's head, promising to be back soon. When I get back to the room we are all gathered in I ask Daniel and Lexie if they want to come meet the other coven of vampires. They happily agree to come along.

Following the directions Rosalie gave me, we finally come across the huge mansion; it's the size of a hotel but much more grand, like something out of a film. The door opens when we are just over ten feet away from it, fortunately it's just Jen's mate Zozo.

"Oh, Leah! Hey, what are you doing here? I was about to come over and offer up a couple beds if people didn't want to be too far away, you know?" She says, her purple hair falling in her face.

I smile gratefully at the last statement, "Is Jen in? The twins seemed to like him and we're having trouble getting them to do anything at the moment."

She nods towards the door and invites us inside; the house is as grand inside as it is out. Zozo leads us up a flight of stairs into a large living room area that takes up a whole floor of the house, T.V's and bookshelves are scattered around the room. I spot Jem; he's seated talking to a blond boy. They both turn around when they smell us come in. I go to greet Jen but Lexie takes a sharp intake of breath beside me. Turning to look at her I recognise the awestruck look of a wolf that has just imprinted. I got to congratulate her but then realise that we're in a room full of vampires. Did she just imprint on that blond Jen was speaking to?

Oh this will go down well…

**Author's Note:**

> Submit a Vampire:  
> Name:  
> Gender:  
> Age you were changed:  
> Age since changed:  
> Hair:  
> Eyes(to go with gift):  
> Skin(most will be pale):  
> Attitude:  
> Clothing Style:  
> Gift:
> 
> Submit a Wolf  
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Gender:  
> Hair:  
> Eyes:  
> Skin:  
> Clothing Style:  
> Attitude:  
> Colour of your Wolf:  
> Imprint(Most of the pack are already taken so you will have to make one up!):
> 
> If you want your character to feature in my story then PM me or type a comment with all the specified details above!! THANKS IN ADVANCE!! :D


End file.
